


Heron Soaring

by JessKo



Series: Kanan: A Ho: A Star Wars Story [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bartender Kanan, Break Up, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Escort Kanan, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Inapproproate Use Of a Blaster, Lekku Lavishing, M/M, Massage, Oral Knotting, Pet Names, Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Robbery, Tattoos, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: After an unaccounted for detour, the Ghost crew consisting of Kanan, Hera, and Zeb find themselves stranded on Batuu with an empty fuel tank.Back at Black Spire Outpost, Kanan resorts back to his old job at the local cantina to try and raise funds for gas, but opts to keep this nightly occupation a secret due to more than just drinks being served. Kanan encounters an old acquaintance with a dark secret, and his feelings for Hera continue to intensify the longer they are together and the more that details are revealed.





	1. Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heron Rising is not necessarily needed to understand this work, but it does set up some emotions that will come into play so I do suggest reading it before embarking on this journey. I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> This work takes place in the months leading up to Season 1 of SW Rebels.
> 
> Please see the end notes as they explain when each relationship occurs within this work. This is not a polyship fic, but rather one love lost leading to another love gained.

 

Kanan could hardly complain about his new life.

He and Hera may not be quite a ‘thing’ yet, but their relationship was growing closer every day. Further, he found that fighting for a just cause, the Rebellion, was incredibly fulfilling. This stood in stark contrast to his previous occupation where endless beings of every walk of life came to his door for a short reprieve, never to look back. He felt as if a part of himself, long dormant since the death of the Jedi Order, was slowly coming back to life, and it felt incredible.

Each mission they undertook was a little more vital than the last, and just recently a new member had joined their crew- a Lasat named Zeb who had survived the genocide of his home world and was biting at the chance to retaliate against the Empire. Kanan had not yet revealed to this newest member the true nature of his abilities, first the Lasat had to earn his full trust. Hera seemed to deem him worthy, but Kanan wanted to hold out a little longer, perhaps even until absolutely necessary.

However, for every positive, there was a negative, and the Ghost was currently docked at the remote Black Spire outpost after an emergency landing on Batuu. An unaccounted-for detour due to an Imperial blockade meant they were fresh out of fuel and unable to take off again until restocked.

Black Spire had fuel reserves for sale, but there was a rather large complication.

They had already finished their mission, a supply drop, and were flat broke. Nothing in the cargo hold to barter, and only a few credits spread thin between them.

“Maybe you could sell this.” Zeb offered, hesitantly placing his Bo-rifle, his only possession and memory of his home world, down on the round table between them.

Hera pushed the weapon back towards the Lasat. “No, Zeb, I can’t let you do that.”

Zeb grunted. “If it means we get off this rock, then it’s yours.”

Kanan, pacing the small space, seconded Hera’s sentiment. “We appreciate it, but no way.” His hand rose to his chin, scratching at the dense tuft of hair there. “Say, what’s the going rate for Kyber these days?”

“Not you too!” Hera added with a sigh. “We aren’t selling precious heirlooms. Not yet, anyway.”

Kanan knew there was something he could do but kept the idea to himself. He leaned down to view out the canopy of the cockpit. “Look, its nearly sundown. Let’s all get some sleep and come back to this in the morning.”

Zeb rose from the table, holding the Bo-rifle loosely in his large hand. “Alright but know my offer stands.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

With a nod, the Lasat disappeared down the corridor and into his quarters. Hera sunk back into the couch, exhaling deeply. “In the morning I’ll go talk to the scrappers, the Ghost can fly fine without a full weapon or comm array, maybe we can sell those parts and just have them replaced back on base.”

“That’s a thought.” Kanan added, distracted by his own mental processes. He forced a long yawn, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m going to go meditate, get some rest.”

Hera stood, walking past Kanan towards her own room. “Suit yourself. I guess I’ll work on Chop for a bit, its too quiet around here with him deactivated.”

“Can’t say I miss being zapped every time I want to move in your direction.” Kanan joked, earning a suspicious look from Hera. “Look, the old bucket starts it! I’m innocent.”

“Whatever you say, kyberman.” She patted his shoulder affectionately before turning to leave.

Kanan drew upon the force, channeling it into the next suggestion he gave. “Hera, I really think you ought to just head to bed, sleep until morning.” He didn’t like using such an ability on those he cared about, but this was for the greater good, or at least for her own. Kanan knew first hand how selfless Hera really was, and knew she was serous about scrapping parts of her beloved ship.

The Twi’lek paused for a moment, then replied. “Yes. I will go to bed now.” And then she too was gone, vanished behind a closed door. 

Kanan could not help but blush at the silly nick name. The feeling of elation was short lived, however, as he remembered what had to be done.

He hoped that his old boss remembered him as he left the freighter and entered the warm Batuu night.

As he slunk through the landing field, Kanan noticed some more bad news: An Imperial shuttle docked at the far end of the field.

That was the last thing they needed to compete with.

Quickening his pace, Kanan rushed to the cantina he was once employed within. He was relieved to notice the large human working behind the bar was still the same person he once knew, just with a few more grey hairs and creases in his skin.

Kanan slid up to an empty seat. “Hey, Nodlia, long time no see!” He shouted over the noise of the place.

The bar owner’s head snapped in Kanan’s direction, and a deep scowl was painted across his face. “Oh no, not you too.”

Kanan forced a chuckle. “Me too? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Seems everyone’s just rushing back to Batuu.” Nodlia mumbled. “What do you want?”

“Simply curious if I could reinstate my employment here for a little while.” When no reply came, Kanan pressed his case. “Look, you just give me the night shift, and then once I’ve got enough to get out of here, I’m gone.”

Nodlia seemed to consider the offer. “Gone forever?”

“Sure, whatever you say!”

The next thing he knew, Kanan had a grimy apron tied about his waist and he was pouring a thick, warm beer for a Rodian patron.

The night went by quickly due to how busy the place was, and Kanan hardly got a moment to himself to think, but when he did, he considered just who else might have crossed Nodlia’s path that day…

Was it someone he knew, or just another old employee of the human’s?

Could it be… No, there was no way it could possibly be Thrawn, Kanan reassured himself.

Eventually, as the door to the cantina opened, it let in a dim ray of sunlight, and Nodlia came in through the back, passing Kanan a thin stack of credits.

“Here you are, keep the tips. See you in 12.” He grunted, untying the apron and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Thanks, see you.” Kanan responded before heading out. Walking back to the Ghost, he counted his earnings. It was hardly anything, the people out here were stingy tippers, and this combined with low wages meant that it would take over a week to get enough to fill the tank. That is, unless he opened himself to offering more than just drinks. Kanan decided that the next night, he would do just that. Then, a week was probably an attainable goal.

Kanan took extra caution to circumvent the Imperial Shuttle and boarded the Ghost as the sun was just passing the horizon. The lights inside were off, so Kanan assumed he would not be caught returning.

Two glowing green eyes that reflected the light flooding in from the closing ramp proved him wrong.

“Where have you been?” Zeb asked quietly, arms folded across his broad chest.

“Out.” Kanan replied shortly, fighting back his fatigue.

“Mhm, then where are the credits from. You sell that kyber after all?”

Kanan, quick on his feet, fabricated an excuse for the chips in his hands. “Got up early for my training and found some guys struggling to load their ship. Helped them out and they tipped.” He said plainly. 

“Right, well tell ‘em I said thanks.”

“If we run into them again I will. I’m going to go meditate. Put this away for me, alright?”

Zeb took the extended credits from Kanan, counting them quickly. Mentally, he thought it was a lot of cash for just helping load some cargo but figured it must have been valuable stuff and the shippers were just glad Kanan was not a thief. “Sure.”

Back in his own room, Kanan collapsed onto his bunk. He had maybe two hours to rest and would make the most of it.

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of the fourth night, Kanan had given up on trying to figure out who Nodlia may have been talking about. The man was an expert at deflecting questions, and now he was frankly too tired to care. Taking his wages, Kanan trudged back to the ghost once again. He had hoped that adding more services to the menu would have them ready to fill the tank by now, but quick blowjobs in the alley behind the cantina could hardly make up the difference, especially after having most of tonight’s tips swiped by a crook posing as a customer.

This thief, an Ithorian, had seemed to just be another customer asking for a happy ending to his evening. Kanan took him out back, standard procedure, and kneeled before him, eagerly tugging at the hem of their long coat. He knew just enough Ithorese to know he was being told to continue, so he undid the bottom clasp, revealing a thick, knobby member.

It looked like stacked knots of an ancient tree, one following another to a bulbous head that was dry and cracked. The whole thing smelled of musk and something akin to low tide. Kanan elected to take shallow breaths.

The Ithorian grunted, grabbing the back of Kanan’s head in long, knobby fingers and pressed him towards the member. Opening his mouth, Kanan complied, taking in the first two knots easily. The remaining three proved to be a challenge, the insistent hand of the being forcing him to the hilt.

Surprisingly elastic, the member bent at the thinner parks, sloping within Kanan to press deeply into his throat and constrict his breathing. He had to jerk his head back for a short gasp before being forced to the base again.

“Oh what a pretty sight this is. Caught yourself a cute one there, Puho.” Kanan rolled his eyes to see a figure standing in the alley, presumably female by the pitch of her voice. “Let’s show him a good time.”

Kanan was forced to continue his ministrations as he heard another being approach, grunting quietly to announce their arrival.

The Ithorian replied with words Kanan could not parse.

“Mm. You’re right, it is almost the end of his shift. Egdie, check his pockets.”

Kanan screamed in protest, the sound muffled by the member deep within him. The Ithorian he was servicing, Puho, moaned explicitly and shuddered, announcing his release. Thick, acidic fluid quickly filled Kanan’s mouth, and the knots along the member inflated, stretching his jaw. There was no way he could pull back now, bound to Puho’s groin by his erection.

The other being, Edgie, approached, patting Kanan down with large, furry hands. He groped at his groin, squeezing his balls and muttering something in a guttural tongue.

“Found the coin purse did ya pal? Puho can’t hold on forever you know. Get serious.”  

Kanan squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his credits swiped. Now, his main concern was lack of breath, gagging on the member clogging his airways. His assailant grunted, stepping away after smacking Kanan’s ass for good measure.

Puho said something Kanan could roughly translate to meaning he was almost finished, and a second wave of come dribbled down Kanan’s chin onto the apron.

“Let’s get out of here. Pleasure doing business with you.” The woman chuckled, shoving a single credit chip down Kanan’s pants between his ass cheeks before walking off in the other direction.

His erection quickly fading, Puho pulled out and patted Kanan on the cheek. All he could do was fall to his side, gasping for air as the trio got away.

Finally catching his breath, Kanan rose to his feet, wiping his face with the apron and extracting the single credit from his rear.

At the end of the day, Black Spire was a nearly lawless place, he would have to be more careful in the future.

Now, as Kanan wove his way through the landing field, he was working on a story for Zeb to explain the additional income. The Lasat had attempted to follow what he assumed was Kanan’s example, wandering around offering his strength to others on the landing field, but each day returned practically empty handed by comparison. He was starting to get a little suspicious of Kanan’s good luck, so Kanan would need to come up with something new.

Rubbing a sore jaw, Kanan ascended the ramp into the craft. What greeted him inside the Ghost, however, was completely unexpected.

“You’ve been out all night.” Zeb stated, cornering Kanan in the hall.

“That’s the best time to offer help, if I can convince the night shift I’m not a criminal, they are happy to pay up.” This story would have to do. Kanan fought back a yawn.

“Yeah, you sure have been doing some convincing around here. Tell me, why can’t I get Hera to come out of bed.”

Kanan cringed, too tired to hide the reaction.

“That light saber of yours. It’s more than a relic, isn’t it? You’re a Jedi.”

“I’m no Jedi Knight.” Kanan said truthfully, seeing he was never knighted. “Hera’s been working hard trying to get Chopper running so we can comm base, she’s just tired.”

Zeb growled, shoving Kanan against the wall. “You are going to tell me the full truth, or things are going to get messy.” Or, Zeb thought to himself, you will show me the truth when you defend yourself.

Kanan froze up, mind breaking under the pressure. Suddenly, the harsh lights of the ship turned on.

“What is going on out here? Are you fighting?” Hera called our hazily. Zeb frowned and took a step back.

“No, just chatting.”

“It’s too early for that.” Hera said, leaning against the door frame. “Someone close the hatch, too. You are letting the hot air in.”

“Sure thing.” Kanan said as he slid around Zeb to the controls, commanding the ramp to lift into closed position. “I’m going to go meditate.”

“Think long and hard about our little conversation, monk.” Zeb growled as Kanan left the space, tossing his meager wages towards Hera.

That was too close. If everything went right, tomorrow would be his last day, then the fuel tank would be full, and they would be back on base before they knew it.

He just had to last one more night.

Closing his eyes, he milked every second of rest he could get.

Unfortunately for him, Zeb had other plans.

“Rise and shine, princess.” The Lasat called out as he knocked on Kanan’s door harder and louder than necessary. “Hera’s making breakfast, don’t want you to miss it.”

Kanan groaned into his pillow, feeling as if he had been hit by a landspeeder square in the face. “Coming…”

“I know you are.” Zeb added in a mockingly cheery voice before padding down the hall.

Kanan sat up, running his hand down his greasy face. His head pounded, and even the dim light of his quarters hurt his eyes. Forcing himself to stand, he entered the tiny refresher and washed up, then reached into his makeup reserves. With a tan cream, he covered the dark circles under his eyes, and applied a balm to his cracked lips. It would have to do.

Pulling unwashed hair into a tight bun, Kanan threw on his pants and went into the main dining area where Zeb and Hera chatted idly.

“Good morning.” Hera said sweetly, passing him a steaming cup of caf.

Their words pierced his skull like daggers, and Kanan prayed to the force that the stimulant beverage would help alleviate the pain. “Mornin’.” He mumbled in return, dropping into an empty seat. 

“Looks like we may not need Chopper after all seeing all these tips you are getting.” Hera added, grinning.

“Yeah, happy to help.” Kanan replied, staring down the bottom of his mug. Zeb topped it off for him.

“Hera, why don’t you grab him a plate?” The Lasat offered. “I’m sure he’s just starved.”

“Of course, be right back.” She said as she rose from the table. Taking advantage of the private moment, Zeb laid into Kanan.

“I don’t know what you are doing out there, but it’s working, so just… Uh, don’t stop, alright? I’ll back off so long as you promise me an explanation once we are out of here.”

Zeb seemed genuine in the offer, so Kanan nodded between sips of the caf.

“You look terrible, by the way. Whatever sludge you put on your face is dripping down like wet paint.”

Kanan’s eyes shot open, the steam from the caf was melting his makeup!

“Eat some grub, finish your caf, then I want you to sleep so that you can go back to wherever it is that you are making your dough so we can be out of here without you dying from dropping cargo on yourself in your exhaustion. We can tell Hera that you just aren’t feeling well, alright?”

Kanan set down the empty mug. “Thank you, Zeb. I will.”

Zeb hummed in approval as Hera returned with a warm bowl of protein and carbohydrate mash with a fruit flavored concentrate squirted across the top for some flavor. “Only the finest in food mush on the Ghost.” She joked, eyeing Kanan a bit strangely. “Are you feeling well? You look-“

“Terrible, Zeb told me as much.” Kanan said as he accepted the food. “I think I’ve just caught something from all the traders I’ve been interacting with.”

“I see.” Hera’s concern remained, but her expression softened. “You better get some extra rest today then. I can go out with Zeb tonight.”

Zeb covered for Kanan this time. “No, I don’t think we should. A lot of these traders are Imperial sympathizers. Don’t want help from our kind.”

Hera frowned. “That so?” Her attention on Kanan’s oddly glistening skin was now elsewhere, honed in on this topic. The Empire’s xenophobia was one of a long list of reasons she truly hated the regime and something that really got the Twi’lek’s blood boiling.

“Yeah, sorry.” Kanan added, spooning the mash into his mouth with gusto.

“Then it’s imperative that you are feeling better tonight.”

Finishing the last bite, Kanan rose from the table. “That’s the plan. Wake me up at sunset, please.”

This time, when he closed his eyes to rest, Kanan was finally afforded the sleep his entire being craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this entry in this series is well worth the wait! 
> 
> For timeline purposes, this happens after the events of Green and White Heron, about a few months before Season 1 of the Rebels show. Those are more of just a VERY detailed look into Kanan's business excursions in the time before officially joining Hera. 
> 
> Chapter 1 here serves as our set up and details a less than ideal meeting with a client, Chapter 2 will feature our favorite Chiss, and then for Chapter 3, Hera enters the spotlight! I hope this clears things up regarding the tags without spoiling much of the story. 
> 
> Additional tags will be added with each chapter.
> 
> A note on the Jedi secret thing and Zeb: Kanan never fully admits to being a Jedi to Hera in their A New Dawn novel until the very end, where he had no choice, so I think its fairly plausible he keeps this a secret from Zeb until he deems the Lasat to be fully trustworthy. And as for the meditation, I am sure there are plenty of other organizations that utilize this technique, so that itself is not a big red flag, hence Zeb's use of monk. He just thinks Kanan is a bit of an over zealous nut.
> 
> Soundtrack to this work is the Transistor Original Soundtrack by Darren Korb. Its that epic, beautiful, and dark at time kind of music perfect for writing and reading content in the GFFA to.


	2. Blue Skies

 

_Tap Tap Tap_

“Kanan? It’s sundown…”

Kanan blinked the sleep from his eyes, slowly sitting up in bed. It was a nice change of pace to be woken up by Hera’s voice rather than Zeb’s banging. Stretching his back with a satisfying crack, he rose to his feet and started to pull on his clothes.

“I’m up, thanks.”

“There is a protein pack left out if you want it, I’m going to go out and buy something fresh for when you are done.”

“No!” Kanan called out defensively, not wanting Hera to find him missing from the landing field, or even worse in the bar.

He could hear a change in her tone of voice to that of suspicion. “Why not?”

“Because it’s dangerous out there, not that I don’t trust your ability to protect yourself, but these locals can be pretty unpredictable, transient types you know?” Kannan gripped his head, he would have to come up with something better than this. “Besides, we’ll be out of here by morning.

Hera hesitated, pacing in front of his door in frustration. “Fine. One more night. If we are stuck here tomorrow still, I’m going shopping.”

Kanan sighed in relief. “Sounds perfect.” Fastening his belt, he opened the door to enter the hall, passing Hera on his way towards the exit.

“Not hungry?” She asked, following behind Kanan as he activated the hatch.

“Had a big breakfast, remember?” He joked with a coy smile. Hera crossed her arms but accepted the excuse.

“Be safe out there, big guy.” She called out as he descended the ramp.

“I will.” Kanan replied, and he meant it, not wanting a repeat of the night prior.

He milled around the landing field until certain that he was out of sight of the Ghost and then hustled back to the bar, being greeted by a rather bristled Nodlia.

“Watch out tonight, a… Treasured guest of mind is hanging around still.” He grunted, earing a raised eyebrow from Kanan.

“A what?”

“Oh, just someone who always causes me strife when they are around. Almost a shame you are so hellbent on getting out of here, you’re good help Kanan.”

Kanan frowned at Nodlia.

“I’m sorry. You’re good help, _Heron._ That code name of yours isn’t going to fool anyone, you know that right?” Nodlia sighed, tossing the grubby apron in Kanan’s face.

“Look, just respect it. Tonight’s probably my last night so you’ll never have to use it again.” Kanan replied quietly.

“Whatever just keep an eye out for troublemakers. Any damages will be docked from your pay.”

“Might want to keep the Correllian stuff under the counter then.” Kanan added, nodding towards the more expensive bottles.

Nodlia shrugged. “So long as you sell it I could care less if you shove it up a Bantha’s ass.” On that note the human turned and disappeared out the back door as Kanan tied the apron strings about his waist.

“I would like a forvish ale, please.”

“Got it.” Kanan responded absentmindedly as he tucked the pricy stuff out of harms way before starting to pour the order. Normally, he would trust his reflexes but did not want to take any risks when this could be his last night here.

Raising a frothing mug, he slid it down to the patron only to find himself staring that way. Stars, could this really be happening?

Sitting on the far end of the bar was a man with bright blue skin and piercing red eyes peering over tinted glasses. He wore civilian clothes and a slight but comforting smile.

“Been a while.” Thrawn said simply in Kanan’s direction.

The human calmed himself, leaning on the bar casually in Thrawn’s direction. “Things get simple for you?”

Thrawn considered the question. “For the moment, yes. So here I am.”

“Perfect timing, but simple is the last word I’d use to describe my situation.” Kanan chuckled softly, wiping the counter mindlessly, absolutely lost in reuniting with a being he truly thought he’d never encounter again.

“So, when do you get off? Thrawn asked, then took a long swig of the drink.

Kanan grimaced, knowing once he got off he’d have to rush back to the Ghost. However… Kanan got a very un-jedi idea that moment and glanced towards the credit box. “I think that my shift just ended. Give me one moment.”

Using the force, Kanan pried open the lock and reached in, taking what would be equivalent to his wages. Thrawn eyed him curiously. “Are you sure you can go? Is someone else working?”

Kanan swung his legs over the bar, landing next to Thrawn as he pocketed the cash. “Bar’s closed everyone, out with you!” He shouted to the disgruntled masses. Thrawn smirked.

“I see. I don’t have my ship anymore, unfortunately.” He said casually, looking a bit wistful. Kanan shrugged, ushering the more stubborn patrons out the door.

“We’ll figure something out, but you have to pick up the tab.”

“I thought we were past a customer-escort relationship?” Thrawn teased, finishing the ale and setting the mug down on the table. “Also, if you are so strapped for credits, should you not be taking every effort you can to retain employment?”

Kanan turned to face Thrawn as the last being left the bar. “I just got the last credit I needed to get out of this crap hole, taking off bright and early in the morning.” He announced proudly.

“In that case, let us make the best of these last hours together.” Thrawn said, daringly wrapping an arm around Kanan’s midsection. “Green suits you, by the way.” He added, commenting on the pale green tone of Kanan’s shirt.

“Same to you.” Kanan responded playfully, poking the arm of Thrawn’s glasses which were a bright emerald color.

Together, they left the bar behind and started down the street, dark save for a few working lamps and shop signs.

“There is a decent hotel this way, and don’t worry I will pay for the bed.” Thrawn said as he leaned over to kiss Kanan’s temple.

“Why thank you, daddy.” Kanan joked, internally chastising himself for how freely the comment flowed from him. Thrawn’s lack of response caused him to quickly pale in embarrassment. “Sorry, that not do anything for you.”

“Not particularly. However, you may refer to me as your Commander, if you would enjoy that.” Thrawn squeezed Kanan’s side, his hand pressing into sinewy muscles.

“Commander Thrawn, hm? Has a nice ring to it.” Kanan commented, testing the title on his tongue. Perhaps he could use this in a more critical moment.

Soon enough, they duo had a room all to their own, a bit small but clean and pleasant. Thrawn took little time in removing his brown cloak, exposing a skin tight slate grey catsuit underneath. Kanan bit his lip, following the curves of Thrawn’s body. Somehow, the man managed to only become more attractive over the years.

Unceremoniously lifting his shirt over his head, Kanan took a step closer to Thrawn, placing his hands on the Chiss’ thin hips. “You got taller.” Kanan commented flatly, tilting his head back to look into Thrawn’s eyes. The Chiss removed the tinted glasses and tossed them on top of the cloak.

“Well, so did you, that is to be expected of someone your age. I just grew more.” Thrawn chuckled, kissing Kanan between he eyes. He was hardly 3 inches taller but would relish the difference. Kanan pouted in protest but could not keep up the charade as cool lips traveled along his nose and landed gently on his lips.

There was one change Thrawn was not expecting. Kanan parted his lips with a warm tongue and deepened their kiss, leaning against Thrawn. Deft fingers unhooked the closure of his suit, making their way down the front seam to just above his crotch.

Without pulling back, Kanan slipped his hands inside of the elastic fabric of Thrawn’s attire, wrapping one arm around the small of his back and using the other to tease an azure nipple. Thrawn moaned quietly into their kiss.

The timid and inexperienced man of his youth was gone, and what stood pressed against him was truly something to admire. Kanan’s confidence was infectious and Thrawn stepped forward, pressing Kanan’s bare back against the wall as his hands pulled the human’s hair down, tangling themselves in silky long auburn locks. Kanan hummed his approval, raising a leg to wrap around Thrawn.

Thrawn pulled back from the kiss, sliding his hands along Kanan’s arms until they were pulled out of the open front of his suit and the wrists were pressed against the wall above Kanan’s head.

“Yes, Commander?” Kanan asked with a wink. Thrawn leaned in, whispering something incoherent and foreign in his ear as he nipped at the lobe.

“Whoa there, I don’t speak Chiss.” Kanan said with a light laugh, enjoying the sensation of Thrawn’s teeth exploring his cheek and jaw.

“I said that you are delicate like a blossom. And just as beautiful when in bloom.” Thrawn added before nuzzling the patch of hair growing thick on Kanan’s chin. The human could not help but to shiver, breaking free of Thrawn’s grasp to hold him close and rut against his thigh, his tight member craving friction.

Thrawn released another clasp of the tight suit, revealing his pouch. Hardly a moment later, bright pink tendrils erupted from the central slit as Kanan coaxed it open. Thrawn reached around the human to give his tight buttocks a squeeze before removing his belt and trousers. Kanan strained against his dark green briefs. Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “Green is slowly becoming my favorite color.”

Kanan grinned. “That’s nice but we can look at those later, yeah?” and he yanked down the clothing, allowing his cock to bob freely in the open.

“If you insist.” Thrawn replied, leaning in for another kiss as a cool tendril wrapped itself around Kanan’s member. It had been far too long since Kanan had been on the receiving end of pleasure and he melted into the sensation, falling back into the wall.

Thick, strong arms caught him and lifted him up, Thrawn carrying Kanan to the bed to sit on its edge while he tended to his pale member.

Thrawn thrust his hips forwards, enveloping Kanan within him.

Kanan arced his back, pressing in further until he felt himself butt against the base of the tendrils, his groin pressed flush against Thrawn. The Chiss lowered himself on top of Kanan, resting his abdomen against the human’s and supported Kanan’s head in his hand.

Setting a relentless pace, Kanan hungrily thrust into Thrawn, the tendrils fondling his balls and clutching his thighs and he kept pushing until his muscles screamed to no avail. Thrawn peppered the human’s chest with gentle kisses, letting this escalate into a deep purple mark to adorn Kanan’s collarbone. After several heavy minutes Kanan collapsed down onto the bed, ripping himself from Thrawn’s embrace.

“It is too cold?” Thrawn offered, breathless and on the edge himself.

Kanan shook his head. “No, it’s me. I’ve… Not been taking the best care of myself.” Kanan admitted, looking away from Thrawn. A gentle hand placed itself on his cheek.

“How can I help?” Thrawn asked softly. Kanan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Let me help you.”

Slowly, Kanan slid out from under Thrawn and sat up. “Where are these the most sensitive?” he asked innocently, allowing a tendril to wrap itself around his arm. Thrawn shuddered.

“Are you sure that-“ Thrawn began in a shaky voice, but Kanan cut him off.

“Please. Show me where.”

Thrawn steadied himself, placing a hand on Kanan’s thigh for support. “Along the ridges, the tips, and the very base where they meet.” He said softly, eyes cast down at his package.

Kanan twisted himself around to rest on his belly, lowering his head down to Thrawn’s groin and opening his mouth. “I’d like to taste you…” He murmured, licking along the ridge of one tentacle. Thrawn had to hold himself from falling on top of the human.

“Yes… Like that is good.”

Kanan hummed and took the entire tip into his mouth while teasing the ridge. Thrawn knelt down on the bed, steadying himself by leaning over Kanan again, eventually resting his face on the slope of Kanan’s spine. The warm and smooth skin smelled of liquor and synthetic cleansers but the Chiss could hardly care, drinking the scent of his lover deeply.

More tendrils prodded at Kanan’s lip, wishing for entry and Kanan obliged, soon juggling four tips inside of his mouth as Thrawn gasped atop of him. Sliding a hand forward, Kanan caressed the Chiss’ pouch, slipping his fingers inside to feel for where the tentacles met. A bit of prodding around and soon he found it, giving the core a squeeze.

Thrawn tensed, releasing a guttural moan. He bit into the sweet skin of Kanan’s back, sharp incisors breaking the skin. Kanan arced his back as the tendrils slipped further into his mouth, all fighting for the attention of his tongue. Slipping his hands underneath Kanan, Thrawn found his hardened member to be dripping with precome. He gave it a tentative stroke and felt the suction on his tendrils increase as Kanan sucked for air at the sudden touch.

Wanting to feel the sensation again, Thrawn gave the erection a stronger pump, twice, and Kanan tensed around the tendrils, a fifth sneaking within the warm confines of his mouth on the exhale.

Kanan rose to his knees, lifting his ass into the air to give Thrawn better access to his member, practically begging to be stroked, but Thrawn had another idea. Reaching over to his discarded cloak, he pulled his blaster from the pocket. Removing the power pack and giving it a blank test fire into the air to ensure no charge remained, Thrawn stuck the rounded muzzle into his mouth, lubricating it with his saliva. The cone shaped tip of his RK-3 pistol made it rather ideal for the purpose he had in mind.

Using his other hand, Thrawn used the precome on his finger to massage the rim of Kanan’s hole, opening it gently. Kanan leaned into the touch eagerly. Thrawn smirked and pressed the cool metal of his blaster tip at the entrance when satisfied with the preparation. Kanan tensed for a moment but eased into it as Thrawn pressed, and soon the conical tip of the blaster popped into him comfortably.

Kanan moaned into the tendrils when this occurred, raising his hips higher, asking for more depth. Thrawn was happy to oblige, using the curve of the widening barrel to open the eager Kanan further. When the blaster was taken in to the trigger, Thrawn pressed against the handle, angling the weapon and earning a loud moan from Kanan as it brushed against his prostate.

Thrawn loved how the reverberation of the sound tickled his tendrils and was seeing stars. With his last shred of consciousness, he reached back down to Kanan’s throbbing member and stroked it at a fair pace, bobbing his hips up and down to the rhythm as he erratically crooked the pistol.

Kanan bit down on the tendrils as he came into Thrawn’s hand, pushing the Chiss over the edge. Thick magenta fluid burst from the tendril, coating Kanan’s face and Thrawn’s groin. Almost drunkenly, the tendrils slipped of Kanan’s mouth, one of them patting his cheek affectionately before retreating into the pouch. Kanan blushed lightly and clenched around what he could only assume was a blaster pistol wedged in his ass. He had to admit the heavy feel of it paired with smooth metal was very enjoyable and possibly the only reason his abused cock had been brought to completion.

Thrawn rolled over, flopping onto his back as he caught his breath. Kanan, feeling a painful twinge in his penis as the bobbing mass of the pistol shifted within him, gently extracted the weapon and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Stretching, he rose to his knees and turned around again to lay on his side beside Thrawn with a wide grin painted across his features.

Thrawn lifted his head to plant a soft kiss to Kanan’s lips. “Thank you.”

“The thanks is mutual, Thrawn.” He purred, resting a hand on Thrawn and teasing the suit off one shoulder. Thrawn shrugged his arm out of the fabric and draped the long appendage over Kanan.

Suddenly, however, Thrawn’s face became grave. “What have you been doing these past few years?”

Kanan tried to dodge the question. “A lot of odd jobs, night shifts, that sort of thing.” Thrawn refused that answer, cupping the human’s head in his hand and running his thumb across his cheekbone, wiping away his remaining essence. Kanan leaned into the gesture.

“That is not the full truth, Kanan.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, life hasn’t been easy, and I’ve got some… Bad habits. Been really trying to break them ever since…” Since he met Hera. Just thinking of her made Kanan wince as he lay here nude in another man’s bed. It’s not like they were exclusive, or even dating really, but that did not alleviate the sudden guilt he felt.

“Since?” Thrawn prodded, bright eyes staring intently into Kanan’s own.

“Since I met you.” Kanan offered with as honest a face as he could muster. Thrawn simply nodded. “It’s been hard, and money is tight. I’ve had to resort to, well… What you originally thought I was, I am.” Kanan felt no shame in this, at least to himself, but admitting his profession to Thrawn was a more difficult step than Kanan would have thought.

Thrawn’s expression became sympathetic. “I understand. I make decent wages, I can help you. Actually, there is something I must admit to you as well.” Thrawn removed his hand from Kanan’s face, using it to prop his own head up.

“Anything. You can tell me anything, Thrawn.” Kanan offered, feeling affection bloom in his chest, blocking out the guilt and shame entirely.

Thrawn opened his mouth to speak, but a mechanical sound interrupted the Chiss.

_Bzzt! Commander Thrawn, this is PT-1915. The defector has been apprehended and I am en route with the culprit to the ship. Your presence is requested on the bridge by the Captain._

Kanan stared blankly at the cloak where the message has sounded from. His gaze shifted to the blaster sitting beside the cloak. An Imperial RK-3 blaster pistol. He shook his head in disbelief. “No. No way this is happening. Thrawn, you... You really?”

He could not even finish his sentence and meanwhile Thrawn was torn as to what to do next. As an Imperial officer, he needed to respond to the message and head directly to his post. But in the presence of the man he had been dreaming of since first laying eyes upon him, this was the last thing he wanted to do. Kanan’s reaction, however, made a choice for him.

“YOU JOINED THE EMPIRE?” Kanan boomed, sharply turning to face Thrawn. Despite the pink come clinging to his features, the man’s face was twisted into a mask of outrage and terror. Thrawn was shaken to the bone.

“Kanan, I can-”

“No! You don’t get to explain anything, Imperial Scum. I can’t believe I even considered loving you!” Kanan roared, fury building up in his chest faster than he could release it. Climbing to his feet, he yanked on his pants.

Thrawn rose, grabbing Kanan’s shoulder. A boiling tear dripped from the corner of his eye. “Please! I didn’t have a-”

Before the Chiss could finish, Kanan swore, drawing upon the force to push Thrawn away, slamming him into the wall hard enough to break the drywall.

Thrawn coughed, a dribble of red escaping his lip as Kanan pulled his shirt over his head. “I love you Kanan.” He whispered as Kanan stalked to the door.

The human never turned back. “If you love me, get off this planet and never come back.”


	3. Happy Landings

Rushing through back alleys and side streets, Kanan only focused on the sound of credits in his pocket. He could not believe what had just happened, that the imperial shuttle he had been avoiding this whole week is exactly where who he thought he wanted to see had been.

Storming through the landing field, Kanan did not even bother with the control panel, using the force to open the Ghost’s hatch with a loud creak. Chopper rounded the corner into the area that Kanan now inhabited within the ship, letting loose a round of binary curses for bypassing the security system.

“Shut it, can.” Kanan lashed out, shoving the astromech droid onto their side as he stormed towards his room.

In front of his door, Kanan was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Zeb, I’m really not in the mood right now.” Kanan growled.

“Maybe you’ll be in the mood to talk to me, then.” Hera replied, spinning the man around to face her.

Kanan’s face when from annoyed to surprised to relieved in about two seconds flat.

“Oh, sorry, I…”

“Save it. Care to explain why you felt it necessary to crack open my ship and terrorize my droid?” Hera asked, sounding rather impatient. “And before you ask, that little stunt of yours set off a silent alarm in my quarters.”

“That explains the welcome wagon…” Kanan admitted, feeling a flush reach his… Oh no.

“What the hell is on your face?” Hera asked, wiping at Kanan’s cheek with her hand.

“Jelly? I, uh, got hungry.” Kanan offered with a forced smile, but he was fairly sure Hera would not buy such a story. They didn’t even have jelly on the ship.

As he expected, the Twi’lek’s eyes narrowed. Internally, he cringed as she tentatively licked her finger then spat the pink substance out with a gagging sound.

“What exactly were you helping load tonight?” She asked again, stepping forward to press Kanan against the wall.

He decided he might as well come clean and slipped around Hera. “I’m going to the kitchen to make tea, would you like one?” Kanan asked.

With a sigh, Hera followed. “No sugar.”

Having righted themself, Chopper sped towards the pair, electro prod extended. Hera stopped the droid with a hand on their dome. “Go reset the security system, and power down afterword, alright?”

With an angry buzz, Chopper agreed and spun around to get to the task given to them.

“So, you didn’t let him explain the situation?” Hera asked over an empty mug, long finished as Kanan laid out his history with Thrawn, and some of the more savory details of his past week.

“I was just so upset, I had to get out of there.” Kanan admitted, sinking into the bench.

“And what I tasted?”

“Chiss.”

“Chiss spunk.”

“Yup.”

“…I need more tea.”

Mug refilled with steaming liquid, Hera took a long sip of the beverage.

“It sounds like you genuinely thought you two could have something.”

“Yeah I honestly still can’t believe it even happened. I wish that I’d neve met him in the first place on this shit hole planet.”

“Oh, don’t say that. You just needed to cherish those good memories you made, and just keep that isolated.”

Kanan scoffed. “Yeah, not like I’m going to see his stupidly handsome face every time we raid the Imps now.”

Hera frowned. “He’s not gone yet. You could go talk to him, present our perspective. It sounds like those feelings he still had for you could act as leverage.”

Kanan considered her idea briefly. Then, he shook his head. “No, I can’t go back there.”

“Ok.” Hera replied simply.

Fishing in his pocked, Kanan drew out the last of the credits he earned. “Here, we should be able to get out of here first thing in the morning.”

Hera smiled warmly, counting the chips set before her. “Perfect, thank you Kanan. I… I honestly don’t know what we would have done without you.”

“I could have made a few credits here and there just the same.” Zeb added gruffly, leaning in the doorway. Kanan whipped around to stare at the Lasat.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t hear any of your precious secrets, just came out when I heard Chopper banging around in the back.”

“Yeah, well, stop sneaking up on me.” Kanan grumbled.

“At least I’m not sneaking around every other waking hour like yourself.” Zeb responded sharply.

“Boys!” Hera called out, ending the confrontation. “I think we are all just a little stressed out from being stuck in one place for so long. Let’s all get some rest and then in the morning we fuel up.”

“Fine.” Zeb groaned flatly, turning back towards the hall.

Kanan shot Hera a look of thanks that she brushed off. “I’ve still got some questions for you, mister bartender extraordinaire, but those can wait. I want to sow you something.”

Following Hera, Kanan found himself in her room, which was a mirror image to his own, but decorated with lots of items from her home planet of Ryloth. She sat at the foot of the bed.

“Lay down.” Hera commanded, not leaving any room for argument.

Following directions, Kanan lowered himself onto the bed.

“On your stomach.”

He adjusted himself accordingly, then felt Hera straddling above him, her hands going to his shoulders and squeezing and kneading firmly.

“Kanan, your knots have knots.” She commented lightly, earning a chuckle from the man.

“Well, I’ve not had time to stop at a spa lately. Remind me to put it on the calendar right after defeating the Empire.”

Now it was Hera’s turn to laugh. “Good point, but you really need to take care of yourself.” She moved her hands down along his back, pressing her knuckles in deep, causing Kanan to moan softly. Kriff this felt good…

Reaching his lower back, Hera’s touch became much softly, ghosting her fingers along the hem of Kanan’s shirt. Smirking devilishly, Kanan lifted himself up only his elbows and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

“Better?” He asked, peering over his shoulder.

“I can work with this.” Hera replied, tracing a blot of black ink at the base of Kanan’s spine.

“That was supposed to be a battle droid.” Kanan mumbled, blushing lightly in embarrassment. He’d never reveal the truth that the tattoo was the house seal of one of his most affluent and loyal customers. Those were some of the best credits he ever spent back then. He wondered what the old duke was doing now that Heron had dropped off the map.

“Looks like two banthas mating.” Hera commented after lowering herself down to study the mark in the low light of her room. Kanan shuddered as her body slid against his.

Hera pinched his hip. “Still excited even after all that happened tonight?” She teased.

“Maybe a little.” Kanan breathed out, feeling a half hard member pressing against the mattress. Hera ran her finger along his ass.

“You know. I might think you are cute.”

“Might? Really?”

“Really. Turn over.”

Kanan did not need to be asked twice, twisting his shoulders around to lay on his back. He put his hands behind his head to prop it up, grinning at Hera.

“Just cute?”

“Don’t push your luck, flyboy.”

Kanan pouted. “What happened to kyberman? I quite liked that one.”

Rolling her eyes, Hera chuckled. “That’s only for when you earned it.” She ran her hands, soft and warm, along his chest and abdomen, feeling the curves of Kanan’s body. Part of Kanan wanted to close his eyes and enjoy this moment, but the other part of him could not bear to look away from the beautiful being above him.

Hera’s hands traveled back up to Kanan’s shoulders, causing her to lean above him, lekku hanging down over her shoulders and brushing against his arms. Unable to help himself, Kanan lifted his head, bringing his lips just centimeters away from hers, but his shoulders were held down, leaving the Twi’lek just out of reach.

“Cute.”

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

“I suppose not.”

Kanan’s eyes blew open in surprise when Hera dipped her head down, meeting his lips with her own and pressing softly against them. She pressed against him, lowering his head down and herself to rest on top of him, holding the side of his face in her hand.

A soft rumble came from deep within Kanan’s chest, his eyes finally fluttering closed as he inhaled Hera’s scent. He reached up, stroking the length of a bright green lek, causing Hera to nibble on his lower lip affectionately. Kanan slipped his tongue between soft lips, intertwining his with Hera’s.

Pulling back, Hera sat up and shed her thick white shirt, revealing a delicate brown bra. Kanan traced her form, running a hand along her side, resting it on her hip where there was a thin outline of the Ghost inked onto her skin in yellow.

Kanan rubbed small circles on the miniature freighter.

“That’s what happens when you don’t serve the artist before letting them put a needle into your skin.” She kidded, poking Kanan in the stomach above his own ‘botched’ ink.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” He grumbled, sitting up suddenly and wrapping his arms around Hera. She slid forward, rubbing against his tented pants with a giggle as Kanan sharply inhaled.

“Like that?” She whispered in his ear. Kanan, sensitive from already having sex just before, whined softly.

Hera bounced, fabric on fabric with her body pressed against Kanan’s. The man threw his head back, and Hera latched onto his neck, biting at the exposed skin.

With deft fingers, Kanan unhooked the belt from Hera’s pants, letting it hang open.

“So, we’re doing this, huh?” He asked with a wide grin, regaining his bearings.

“Looks like it, hun.” Hera replied smugly, rolling off Kanan and standing to pull her pants off, Kanan doing the same from the bed. Before he could decide what to do with his undershorts, Hera snapped the elastic band against his groin. “These too.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Both stripped down to just their skin, Hera lay atop Kanan again, flicking his pert nipple playfully, her small round breasts pressed up against him. Kanan kissed the top of her head, cupping her lekku in his hands reverently. They were as soft as silk, had a satisfying heft to them, and seemed to be incredibly sensitive at the base. Kanan took full advantage of this, lavishing the appendages with attention.

Being with Hera, he realized, felt incredibly natural.

There was no premade agreement, no mystery. list of tasks or premade scene. Just unfiltered, raw affection for one another. 

Before things escalated further, Kanan made eye contact with Hera and slipped in. “I’m tabbed.”

Hera quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t question Kanan’s choice of the tab, a birth control implant for all genders and species commonly available and painless outside of the quick insertion in the pelvic region.

“Me too, so doubly protected.” She added, dipping down to kiss Kanan again.

Feeling empowered, Kanan slipped a hand down between Hera’s strong thighs, sliding his finger between her folds. Hera hummed her approval, rocking her hips against his inquisitive finger.

Pulling his hand away, much to Hera’s displeasure, Kanan planted his hands on her hips. Lining himself up to her wet entrance, he allowed Hera to take the lead and set the pace.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, sliding half way down before pulling back up and plunging down to the hilt. Kanan involuntarily bucked his hips with a loud moan.

Rising again, Hera set a steady pace, bobbing on Kanan’s cock. Hardly thirty seconds in, Kanan came, a soft jet of come spurting out of his member into Hera. She made no move to let him go, however, and quickly rode him back to a full, throbbing erection.

Feeling Kanan’s hard length within her again, Hera hummed happily as she lowered herself all the way down, filling herself with the handsome man beneath her. It had been quite some time since she had a bedmate other than her own skilled digits, and Kanan was a very welcome change in pace.

As she rose again, a new sensation joined the pleasure she already felt. Kanan reached out and slid his hand beneath her, rubbing her clit with a moist finger. Finding just the right spot, Hera cried out as she sank down on top of Kanan, her orgasm rolling in like an unrelenting wave.

Pleasure overtaking her, Hera tensed, clenching the member within her as she came, riding it out while digging her fingers into Kanan’s sides.

Unsheathing himself, Kanan pulled Hera down to lay beside him, tangling his legs within his. She pressed her warm forehead against his, smiling softly with hooded eyes.

“We did that…” She mused happily.

“Yeah we did. Can I be kyberman now for being so rock hard?”

Hera laughed, an adorable sound to Kanan. “Do I have to say it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. You, for this moment only, are pronounced kyberman.”

Kanan grinned smugly. “That’s right I am!” As he finished this declaration, however, his mouth opened wide to expel a long yawn.

“It’s been a long night for you.” Hera added lovingly, patting Kanan’s cheek. “Let’s actually follow my advice and get some rest.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kanan agreed, pulling the covers out from under him and then cuddling against Hera.

“Sweet dreams.”

“Same to you.”

 

* * *

 

“I think Kanan died last night. A shame really… He’s not answering his door, and Chopper refuses to bust it open. Droid probably wants him to drown in his own piss.” Zeb said to Hera’s door, knocking much lighter than he had the previous portal.

Both beings curled up within Hera’s quarters hardly heard it in their deep slumber.

“Not you too…” Zeb balled his fist, giving the door a solid three bangs. “Hello!”

Still in a foggy morning haze, Kanan ran on auto pilot, peeling himself away from whoever this was and pulling his shorts on, answering the door. “Y’ello?” He asked, scratching his ass.

“Karrabast…” Zeb stuttered, placing his hands on Kanan’s shoulders to turn the man around, pushing him back into the room. “I’ll be in the kitchen, just make yourselves decent…”

Shutting the door, Zeb padded down the hall with his head in his hands, wishing to wash what he just saw from his eyes forever.

Not thirty seconds later there was the sound of something being thrown and crashing against the wall. Now, Zeb smirked.

“You scared me!” Hera exclaimed, holding another knife in her hand, ready to be thrown.

“You nearly got me!” Kanan yelped, having just nearly dodged the first sharp object sent his way. “Why do you have knives by your bed?”

“Last wave of the security system. Sorry, not used to sleeping with someone else in here.” Hera apologized, sitting up in bed.

Kanan took a deep breath, shocked to full consciousness. “Well, at least your fight sight was me and not that furball we call a copilot.”

“True, you are quite good looking with your hair down. I like it.”

Kanan self-consciously brushed his long auburn locks behind his ear. “If you say so. It’s not very practical to keep it down often though, sorry to disappoint.”

Hera shrugged. “That’s fair, but new rule. When you are in this room, the hair comes down.”

“Only if your flight cap is off.” Kanan stepped closer to the Twi’lek, gently stroking her ear cones. “These are adorable.”

Hera leaned into the touch. “Deal.”

Kanan wished he could stay here forever, but there was work to be done. Hera gave him a look that said she knew the same as she rose from the bed. But first, she planted a gentle kiss to his cheek, rising to her toes to do so.

Kanan stooped down to meet her lips, kissing her one more time.

“Let’s get off this rock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the origin of the tattoo is a bit darker than this chapter let on, see ‘Spiked Heron’ for more details there. Sorry for the discrepancy in story, but I don’t want to go back and keep editing the details every time I change a plot point if that makes sense. Consider these to be in the same vein as the ‘From a Certain Point of View’ stories. They are true, from some standpoints...
> 
> This is not the last we will see from Thrawn in the Heron story... Thank you for reading!


End file.
